Todavía nos Queda que Descubrir del Otro
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: JJ y Yuri deciden dar un gran paso al decidir mudarse juntos. ¿Qué cosas descubrirán el uno del otro? Seguramente más de las que imaginan...


**Hola, hola~**

 **Haruka-sama hace aparición nuevamente para traerles este one-shot que se me ocurrió luego de una noche donde no podía dormir ;v; Así que aproveché para también ver si participo en el grupo de JYuri World~**

* * *

 _ **Todavía nos Queda Mucho por Descubrir del Otro**_

Mudarse con tu pareja es uno de los pasos más grandes que se podía dar en una relación. Yuri, al principio parecía algo asustado de dar este paso tan grande, especialmente tomando en cuenta que a él le costaba convivir con otras personas a excepción de algunos, temía de cierta manera arruinar las cosas con JJ a pesar de llevar algunos años saliendo. De todas formas, esto no hizo que JJ se rindiera y en cambio, le brindó uno de los discursos más cursis y románticos que jamás le había dedicado en toda su maldita vida:

—Yuri, estoy más que seguro que quiero hacer esto contigo. Te has convertido en mi musa, mi inspiración, uno de mis pilares cuando me siento decaído. Dudo mucho que cualquier cosa que descubra cuando vivamos juntos sea capaz de alejarme de ti, soy capaz de amar hasta tus peores defectos. Soy alguien muy obstinado, y si me enamoré de ti, sería capaz de seguirte hasta el fin del mundo solo para hacerte feliz.

Cabe aclarar, que NO lloró en ningún momento, simplemente sus ojos estaban algo irritados por no dormir bien anoche.

Comenzar a vivir con tu pareja empezabas a conocer cada vez más detalles de su vida, algunos raros, otros estúpidos y algunos eran algo más o menos normal. Por ejemplo, Yuri había descubierto que Jean le encantaba dormir en ropa interior, claro que antes, cuando alguno se quedaba en la casa del otro, no lo hacía para no tener que incomodar a Yuri, pero ahora que se encontraba en esa situación, no podía ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. Al principio fue bastante vergonzoso, a Yuri le costó dormir las primeras noches debido a eso ya que para cualquier persona normal, tener a la persona que amas semi-desnuda a tu lado, no era algo para lo cual estar indiferente.

También descubrió que JJ adoraba cantar cuando hacía los quehaceres, la comida y se tomaba una ducha. Tal vez esto no debía sorprenderlo ya que JJ era un cantante de una banda, pero tampoco supuso que lo hacía tan seguido, lo bueno era que esto no lo molestaba en lo absoluto, incluso, le encantaba cuando cantaba algo antes de que fueran a dormir; se sentía como un niño por esto, pero realmente era relajante.

Igualmente, Jean descubrió algo muy interesante de Yuri: toda su ropa interior era de animal print. Al principio le causó algo de risa, pero luego no pudo evitar pedirle a su amado gatito si algún día le mostraría como lucía solo usando esa ropa interior. Resultado: un Yuri muy avergonzado propinándole un golpe.

Aunque ya era algo que parecía obvio a simple vista, JJ pudo apreciar desde primera fila el amor que Yuri sentía por los gatos. Había sido muy gracioso como su agresividad se iba al caño al ver a uno de estos mininos. Oh, y además, Yuri había traído a Potya ─su adorable gata─ con ellos, a quien la trataba como si fuera una reina; dormía en la cama con ellos, le daba comida de calidad y solía darle muchos mimos. Claro que esto no lo haría aceptar que estaría celoso de la mascota de su novio.

Entre tantos nuevos descubrimientos entre ambos, fue inevitable empezar a conocer un lado un poco más oscuro de ellos, como sus miedos o inseguridades.

Era una noche tormentosa, las calles se encontraban en total silencio haciendo más notorios los sonidos que producía el fuerte viento. Primero los truenos se escuchaban a la distancia junto al suave sonido de la lluvia caer. Yuri en ese momento dormía más cómodo que nunca, totalmente arropado mientras JJ lo abrazaba por la espalda. Potya como siempre se encontraba durmiendo al lado de sus pies acomodada al borde de la cama. A pesar de la tormenta que venía, el rubio se sentía totalmente seguro en ese lugar.

Claro que no para todos era así.

Un fuerte rayo cayó muy cerca del lugar iluminando el cuarto por una milésima de segundo junto a un sonido aturdidor que asustó al gato e hizo que su pareja diera un salto del susto despertándolo. Todavía estaba en un profundo sueño así que volteó con paciencia, frotando sus ojos para ver mejor.

—O-oh, lo siento por asustarte, Yuri-chan —se disculpó JJ con una voz temblorosa.

A pesar de estar entre dormido y despierto, pudo ver que su novio se encontraba algo asustado. ¿Acaso le temía a los rayos?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó bostezando.

—Sí, claro que una simple tormenta como esta no es capaz de asusta─ —otro repentino rayo apareció bastante cerca, con tal fuerza que incluso activó la alarma de uno de los autos que estaba aparcado afuera. Resultado: un JJ abrazando fuertemente a Yuri como un niño pequeño.

—No sabía que le temías a las tormentas —soltó un suspiro el rubio palmeando con suavidad su espalda.

—Seguramente ahora pensarás que soy patético...

—Ya lo pensaba antes de esto —el pelinegro se alejó un poco para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, no pudo evitar reír ante esta imagen—. Bueno, tal vez no patético, pero si algo idiota.

—Pero soy tu idiota.

—Lamentablemente...

—¡Yuri! —reprochó infantilmente.

—Es inevitable —dijo con una sonrisa. Molestar a Jean siempre había sido una de sus cosas favoritas en esta vida.

Otro trueno bastante fuerte sonó provocando que el canadiense se refugiara mejor en su hombro.

—¿Qué te suele tranquilizar en estas situaciones? —preguntó Yuri. A pesar de llevarse conociendo bastante tiempo, era la primera vez que lo veía con miedo, tal vez podía ayudarlo con sus inseguridades, pero cuando se trataba de estos casos no sabía que hacer ya que no hay soluciones lógicas a estos problemas: o por lo menos en este momento.

—Podrías cantarme —murmuró él abrazándolo más fuerte.

—¿Qué? Pero mi voz es pésima.

—Es muy hermosa, al menos para mí —lo miró de reojo lanzándole esa mirada de cachorro abandonado.

—Sólo porque eres tú... —masculló algo avergonzado aclarando su garganta.

Comenzó a cantar una canción en ruso, pero fue interrumpido por un trueno.

—¿Ves? Hasta empeoré la tormenta —replicó el rubio.

—A mí me gustó.

—Solo lo dices para no hacerme sentir mal.

—Claro que no —formó una sonrisa—. Tal vez tu voz no sea tan angelical como la mía, pero podríamos hacer un dueto juntos.

—Nah, no quiero quitarle protagonismo al «rey» —rodó los ojos.

—Tampoco quisiera que todos se fijaran tanto en ti —comenzó a subir su rostro empleando una voz algo más ronca.

—¿Celoso? —formó una sonrisa burlona.

—Tal vez —puso ambas manos en su rostro acercándose poco a poco para luego besarlo.

Claro que un trueno mucho más fuerte se escuchó, asustando nuevamente a JJ y obligándolo a refugiarse nuevamente.

«¡Te maldigo madre naturaleza!» pensó Yuri frunciendo el ceño.

Yuri se separó un poco y antes de que JJ pudiera reprocharle algo, lo acostó en la cama y lo «atacó». Comenzó a besarlo mientras acariciaba su rostro y luego ir bajando hasta su pecho.

—¿Y-Yuri? —Jean se había extrañado un poco de ese comportamiento.

—Creo que ya encontré una terapia para tus miedos —declaró el rubio para luego volver a besarlo.

Tal vez tardaron un poco para que JJ dejara de pensar tanto en lo que pensara allá afuera, pero definitivamente una sesión de besos, mimos y abrazos, fueron más que suficientes para distraerlo el resto de la noche.

Seguramente, la próxima vez sería su turno de descubrir el miedo de Yuri, pero ahora se tomaba con calma esto de seguir conociéndose.

* * *

 **¿Alguna crítica?**

 **Sí es así, no duden en comentar~**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


End file.
